Another Point of View
by Prussianess
Summary: We only see everything through the eyes of the Doctor and his compainion. Monsters are everywhere and the Doctor can't save everyone. Some poor, unfortunate soul always ends up at the wrong place at the wrong time. These are their stories. Drabbles, one-shots, and multi-chapter stories. Rated T.


**AN: A new story because Plot Bunnies breed extremely fast. Like bunnies. :D :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I could never think of such genius. **

* * *

"_Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good luck." –The Doctor, Blink. _

_~42~_

I walked easily through the darkness. After years of this, your eyes learn to adjust quickly. The statues stared at me silently, watching my every moment. I glared back at them, why do they look at me like that? Like they had permission to judge me? I walked past the rude statues, not sparing them another glance. Although they yearned for attention, they didn't deserve it. I kept myself from smirking at their demise; serves them right for being so rude. I focused more on the task at hand.

_To look for my brothers grave. _

I knew that I could visit him during the day, but it just wasn't the same than at night. During the day, I felt as if other were watching, _judging. _They ruined the experience of seeing my brother. I needed to have silence. I needed to be the only one around. I don't need anyone seeing me while I'm vulnerable.

A small grave marker stood out from the others, a small pile of wildflowers covered up the engravings neatly carved into it. I clutched a dandelion in my hands and knelt at the grave. I kissed the soft, skinny yellow petals before setting it down with the other flowers.

"Hey there bro." I said wearily, shifting myself slightly to make myself more comfortable.

"I know, I've been here yesterday. And the day before that, and that, but I feel like you need the company." I sniffed slightly, the cold making its way past my thick bundle of clothes. I wasn't starting to cry, _I wasn't. _I'm fifteen years old. I'm too old to cry over this.

"I guess, after two years you'd think I'd stop visiting. Mom certainly tries to stop me." I laughed bitterly. "She doesn't understand." I sucked in a mouthful of air, biting wind and bitter cold with it. Before I was able to say anything else, I heard a noise. It was a small noise, but I always had good hearing. I looked behind me, seeing a lone stature staring back.

I stood up instantly. That statue wasn't there before. _It wasn't there before. _The statue was one of an angel, its hair wrapped in a bun with a braid across its hairline. It wore a robe of some sort; I didn't know the name of it. Wings were folded against its back gracefully. I couldn't see the face that well though, it was covered by its hands.

I shuffled over to it, bit by bit. Centimeter by centimeter. The statue mesmerized me, it was so beautifully made. I've seen many statues in my life, given how long I've been coming to this place, but I never saw this statue before. It was pretty dark; I could've missed it on the way here. An extra sharp stream of wind blew past me; I closed my eyes to protect them from the dust layering this place.

When I opened them I nearly had a heart attack. The statue wasn't covering its eyes anymore. Suddenly, it didn't look so beautiful. That graceful face was full of malice, its eyes were dark and cold. _And hungry._ I took a step back, my eyes widened in fear. What the hell is going on? I quickly went over the layout of the cemetery trying to calculate the quickest path to safety. I blinked again; the statue was an inch closer.

Logic said 'screw this'. I turned heal and ran. Terror was gripping my heart now. I had no idea what was going on. I was just visiting my brother! _What did I do to deserve this?! _I was vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps behind me, that _thing_ was chasing after me. What did I do? _What did I do?_ I quickly dodged the larger grave stones, weaving in and out of graves. I was running for my life in a graveyard. How ironic.

Of course, due to some cruel unforgiving god of cliché, I tripped over a smaller gravestone. The ground was hard; I tried not to whimper as I felt my hands get cut by the cobblestone. I forced myself to turn around, knowing that the statue would be right there. It was only a couple inches away from me. Its arm was stretched out. Its mouth was open in a snarl, revealing _cold, sharp fangs. _

My heart beat fast. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too scared, too tired. The adrenaline left my body, leaving it empty. I was scared. Blink.

_The angel was closer. _

_Blink._

_Its arm was stretched out. _

_Blink._

_I was able to stand up. I saw the two statues that were staring at me earlier. They looked so smug. Blink. _

_The angel was right in front of me. All I could see was the teeth. I was going to die. _

…_.blink. _

* * *

**AN: Okay ending is okay. Weeping Angels are my favorite monster, I had to write them first. ;D Hope you enjoyed~!**

**I haven't figured out a schedule fot this story yet, I'm going to aim for twice a week. Y'know, the stories aren't that long anyway. Again, hope you enjoyed. **

**~Prussianess**


End file.
